Twenty Truths About Gaara & Sakura's Relationship
by Lady Lark
Summary: Twenty things people didn't know, or necessarily want to know about the fifth Kakekage and the Hokage's apprentice.


Disclaimer: Naruto was created by Kishimoto and distributed in the U.S. by Viz. No money was made in the creation of this fanwork. This is also a short story told in a list format, not an actual list.

**Twenty Truths about Gaara and Sakura's Relationship**

_by LadyLark_

**oOo**

Ichi . The first night after Gaara was revived by Chiyo, he slept for the first time. It was fitful and agonizing. So naturally he had a nightmare. When his eyes snapped open, they met Sakura's. He asked her how she could stand it and she told him that she didn't have any other choice.

Ni. Sakura asked him what his nightmare was about. He looked away for a moment and mumbled, "Being alone."

San. In sympathy, she gave him a hug and told him that she would keep him company while he slept if he wanted.

Yon. She didn't really expect him to take her up on the offer, so when he did she was surprised and threatened him with all sorts of bodily harm if his hands wandered.

Go. A few days later, Gaara entered his quarters to find a stuffed raccoon sitting on his new bed. Attached to the toy is a note that read, "To keep you company while you sleep." Gaara smiled at the irony.

Roku. He slept with the raccoon anyway. It helped.

Nana. After the incident with the Akatsuki, Gaara refused to have anyone heal him other than Sakura. He claimed that the medics in Suna still hadn't outgrown their fear of Shuukaku and couldn't heal him worth a damn.

Hachi. He was right. It still didn't mean that it wasn't an excuse to see more of the pink-haired kunoichi.

Kyu. Sakura knew it was an excuse, but came anyway. She found herself drawn to the young Kazekage and would leap on the missions to Suna with an enthusiasm that puzzled her teammates.

Juu. Shikamaru understood it, however. He had been using similar excuses for some time to be with a certain Sand kunoichi, so he would often grudgingly volunteer to escort Sakura to Suna. He also refused to divulge that many of the missions were bogus and the only reason Gaara feigned sickness was so that he could see Sakura.

Juuichi. Shikamaru hated the journey though and complained about it constantly, much to Sakura's annoyance.

Juuni. On her fifth visit, Gaara admitted that he made up feeling sick because he wanted to see her.

Juusan. She admitted that she already knew. She wasn't a world-class medic for nothing. She kept the secret because she liked seeing him and knew that they needed a pretense to keep the village council appeased.

Juuyon. Gaara smiled one of his rare smiles and directed his household staff to set up a permanent apartment for her, so that she wouldn't have to stay in a hotel where people could overhear them. It seemed like a good idea at the time. However the first time they make love is on the paper strewn desk in his office.

Juugo. Kankuro walked in on them and later told Temari that while Sakura looked damn good, he never wanted to see Gaara naked again. Temari smacked him publically, but privately agreed that the whole thing was rather disturbing.

Juuroku. After several late night shifts at the Konoha hospital or working with the Hokage, Sakura developed an incurable addiction to coffee. Not just any kind of coffee, strong black coffee that could make a person's hair stand on end just by taking a sip of it.

Juunana. Which is exactly what happened to Gaara the first time he accidentally mistook his mug with hers.

Juuhachi. So he won't make the same mistake again, the next day he went out and bought a pair of mugs stamped with the words "Mine" and "Yours."

Juukyu. Naturally, Sakura claimed the "Mine" cup much to Gaara's chagrin. She said it was because he was hers and she deserved it.

Nijuu. Gaara couldn't refute that statement. Nor did he want to.

**oOo**

AN: Written for the LJ communities 20truths (if they ever approve my request for this pairing) and for Lethal Empathy's Challenge #28.

I am not totally happy with this but I've been toying with this for almost a month now and haven't been able to make it gel the way I want it to. So, it is time for me to give it up and move on. If anyone wants to incorporate any of the truths into a story I would love it lots and I would love a link so I can read it.

Since lists are not allowed on FF .net the beginning of each point is the corresponding number in Japanese Romanji.

Hopefully you like. This is my first published attempt at a Naruto fic.


End file.
